Harry Potter and the Azkaban Parody Übersetzung
by Bosch1990
Summary: Azkaban Story.The Story is about how everyone is demanding that Harry forgive them for betraying him without actually asking.Summary hab ich einfach mal so übernommen lol
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Wichtig: DIESE STORY IST NICHT VON MIR. Sie gehört Fangalla Marie and Eppy the House Elf von ff. net. Ich übersetze sie nur...

Harry Potter und die Parodie Azkabans

Die Weasleys standen um Hermine, als sie weinte:

"Harry, du musst uns vergeben!"

"Warum?"

"Harry, mein Junge," sagte Dumbledore anstelle des hysterischen Mädchens.

"Du musst überstehen was passiert ist und es akzeptieren! Es wäre besser für dich!"

Harry stand da und starrte seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter, Freunde und die Weasleys, die so etwas wie eine Familie für ihn gewesen waren, an.

Nachdem Professor Dumbledore ihn rausgeworfen hatte als er nach Azkaban geschickt wurde, für ein Verbrechen von dem nur ein Schwachkopf mit einem halben Gehirn wusste, dass er es nicht begangen hatte.

"Besser für mich?" fragte Harry bitter.

"Lassen sie mich das klären. Sie denken ich würde plötzlich böse, weil ich den Verlust meines Paten, für den ich sie immer noch verantwortlich mache, nicht verarbeiten konnte und nicht das tat was sie wollten. Und dann erzählten sie mir in ihrem Büro, dass ich über die Ermordung Hagrids, Professor Trelawneys, Percy Weasleys, etlicher Hauselfen und diesem dreiköpfigen Hund, Fluffy, log, obwohl sich herausstellte, dass sie nicht durch meinen Zauberstab starben. Dann warfen sie mich von der Schule, obwohl sie wussten, dass ich unschuldig war und lieferten mich den Dementoren aus, während sie mich ansahen als wäre ich die größte Enttäuschung für sie."

Professor Dumbledore stand, beschämt vor sich selbst, da, während Harry einen tiefen Atemzug nahm und fortfuhr:

"Ich war ein Jahr, drei Monate, zwei Wochen, vier Tage, sieben Stunden, 13 Minuten und 26 Sekunden in dieser dunklen und kalten Zelle und der einzige Grund weshalb ich sie verlassen konnte, war, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser mich herausholten."

Jeder außer Dumbledore zuckte beim Klang des Namens des Schwarzmagiers zurück.

"Beruhigt euch, er ist tot." sagte Harry ziemlich ärgerlich bevor er weitersprach.

"Anscheinend waren sie und die anderen Ministeriumsangestellten genau an diesem Tag dort, um sich darum zu kümmern, dass der Dementor mir den tödlichen Kuss verpasste und meine Seele aussaugte. Wäre es nicht so gewesen, hätte der verdammte dunkle Lord nie seine Klappe gehalten und jedem erzählt was wirklich passiert war. Ich wäre tot oder schlimmeres."

Alle Anwesenden sahen aus als schämten sie sich für das, was sie dem Jungen-der-lebt angetan hatten.

"Dann, das ist noch schlimmer, musste ich mich mit dem senilen Idioten duellieren nachdem ich meinen Zauberstab ein Jahr, drei Monate, zwei Wochen, sieben Stunden, 13 Minuten und 26 Sekunden nicht in der Hand hatte. Es war ein Wunder, dass ich in der Lage war ihn mit dem eines Anderen zu töten."

Dann wandte sich Harry an seine zwei ehemaligen besten Freunde und sagte:

"Und euch zwei, ist euch nie in den Sinn gekommen, das ich vielleicht unschuldig war? Ich glaubte immer an euch, warum ihr nicht an mich?"

"Harry, Kumpel," begann Ron, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen.

"Ihr zwei habt mich nicht nur verraten, ihr habt auch alles was ich jemals besaß verbrannt."

In Harrys Augen stand tiefe Verletztheit.

"Ich kann ohne die Kleider und Bücher leben, die können ersetzt werden. Aber ihr verbranntet meinen Feuerblitz, das Einzige was mir außer dem Tarnumhang jemals von meinem Vater blieb und das Fotoalbum, dass ich von Hagrid bekam. Der einzige Grund weshalb ich wusste wie sie aussahen."

"Es tut uns so leid Harry!" sagte Hermine, während Tränen über ihre Wangen strömten.

"Es ist mir egal wie leid es euch tut!" schrie Harry. "Was ist mit Hedwig?"

Niemand getraute sich zu antworten.

Harry drehte sich zu den Zwillingen und klagte an:

"Ihr zwei habt mich festgehalten und gezwungen zuzusehen wie euer Dummkopf von einem jüngeren Bruder ihr das Genick brach. Ihr zwangt mich zuzusehen wie ihr die einzige lebende Kreatur dieser Welt ermordetet, die an mich glaubte."

"Es tut uns leid Harry." sagten die Zwillinge im Chor.

"LEID?" kreischte Harry. Dann setzte er etwas ruhiger fort.

"Dann, nachdem ich den Bastard getötet hatte, ließ mich das Ministerium frei und gab mir eine Million Galleonen für die Unannehmlichkeiten und sagte, dass mir die Strafe erlassen wurde. Und jetzt habt ihr die Unverschämtheit hier zu stehen und mich zu bitten euch zu vergeben?"

"Ja, haben wir." sagte Dumbledore ernst. "Es ist das Beste für dich wenn du es tust."

"Ihr wollt nur, dass ich euch vergebe damit ihr euch besser fühlen könnt. Ich wurde gezwungen das Leben zu leben das ich führte! Ihr wollt, dass ich euch vergebe damit ihr euch besser fühlt!" schrie Harry.

"Ja."

Alle erstarrten und sahen zum Tränkemeister.

"Ja, Potter, das ist genau das was sie meinen."

"Danke Professor." sagte Harry. Er meinte es auch so und wünschte sich jemanden dem er sagen konnte was die Wahrheit war.

Er hob eine Papiertüte auf in der er die Lumpen verwahrte die er in Azkaban getragen hatte und ging zu der Türe die ins Muggle-London führte. Bereit sich darin zu verlieren und nie wieder in die Zaubererwelt zurückzukehren.

"Ich fürchte ich kann dir nicht erlauben zu gehen." sagte Dumbledore und ein leichtes Funkeln kehrte in seine Augen zurück.

Er hatte einen Plan.

Harry wandte sich zu dem alten Mann um und sah ihn mit vor Hass glühenden Augen an.

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich habe es geschafft ein Gesetz zu beschließen, in dem festgelegt ist, dass du, Harry Potter, deine Ausbildung auf Hogwarts beenden musst und tagtäglich allen Leuten begegnest, die du hasst, bis wir dich gebrochen haben und zwingen können uns zu vergeben."

"Aber ich bin zu alt."

"Schwachsinn! Das spielt keine Rolle," sagte Dumbledore "wenn du uns vergibst. Ich werde weiterhin versuchen dich zu manipulieren, bis du uns verzeihst und wir uns besser fühlen dürfen, dafür, das wir dich betrogen haben."

"Ich habe das gesamte sechste Jahr verpasst und auch die Hälfte des siebten."

Harry hoffte auf diese Art irgendwie da raus zu kommen.

"Das macht nichts. Wir werden dich zwingen beide Jahre zugleich abzuschließen. Dann hast du doppelt so viel Arbeit wie jeder Andere im Schloss, was wiederum bedeutet, dass du deine Freunde um Hilfe bitten musst um dieser Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Dann werden wir dich zwingen das Quidditchteam zu besuchen, um mit noch mehr Leuten zu arbeiten die du hasst. Das wird dein Leben unerträglicher machen als es in Azkaban war, um uns zu helfen uns besser zu fühlen."

Alle nickten in Übereinstimmung mit dem Schulleiter.

"Und ich habe nichts zu sagen in diesem Was-auch-immer? Ich bin volljährig, habe keinen Zauberstab mehr, keine Bücher, keine Kleider, kein Geld."

"Das stimmt mein Junge."

"Fick dich." und Harry ging durch die Tür in die Mugglewelt.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's Notes: Wichtig: DIESE STORY IST NICHT VON MIR. Sie gehört Fangalla Marie and Eppy the House Elf von ff. net. Ich übersetze sie nur...

**Kapitel zwei**

Harry ging aus den Tropfenden Kessel hinaus auf die schmutzigen Straßen von London. Innerhalb von wenigen Momenten, war Harry vom Regen des Gewitters, welches über diesen Teil der Stadt tobte bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Dies hielt ihn nicht im geringsten davon ab und er fing an zu laufen. Harry hatte keine Idee wohin er ging, aber weggehen war die beste Sache die er machen konnte.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben," murmelte Harry zu sich selbst, als er durch den Regen ging. „Sie denken wir küssen uns und vertragen uns dann wieder? Idioten!"

Aber Harry kam schließlich zu einer Seitenstraße und nun musste er sich entscheiden wo er hinging.

Nach beiden Seiten und über die Strasse schauend, entschied er sich  
schnell, dass ihm keine der Optionen gefiel.

"Naja, für eine Weile könnte ich auch auf der Strasse leben." murrte  
Harry vor sich hin. Er fand eine Nische in einer Seitenstrasse, lief  
rüber und setze sich hin.

„Hey Harry."

Harry drehte sich herum und sah das Gesicht von Tonks, als sie den Tarnumhang von sich nahm.

„Was willst du?" knurrte Harry unangenehm.

„Es gibt keinen Grund griesgrämig zu sein." erwiderte sie.

„Das letzte Mal als ich dich sah, _Nymphadora_, " Harry spuckte, „Warfst du mich persönlich in meine Zelle in Askaban."

Sie sah verlegen aus, obwohl er sie bei ihren Vornamen nannte. „Es tut mir Leid." murmelte sie.

„Außerdem. Warum bist du hier?"

„Dumbledores Befehl." erwiderte sie. „Er sagte ich soll ein Auge auf dich werfen."

Harry war nahe dran zu explodieren. Hatte er ihnen nicht bereits gesagt dass er mit diesen Leuten nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte.

„Hab ich nicht gesagt dass ich in Ruhe gelassen werden will?" fragte Harry zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„Ich fürchte ich kann das nicht tun." 

„Fick dich." knurrte Harry

„Laut dieser Einstellung würde ich sagen das du guten Sex bräuchtest, aber ich denke das nicht." die junge Aurorin sagte das mit einen Lächeln, was nicht erwidert wurde.

„Wenn ich dich schon nicht loswerden kann, dann halt den Mund."

„Okay Harry, ich werde hier sitzen und kein Wort sagen. Uh huh, das ist mir Recht, hier zu sitzen, ein Auge auf dich zu werfen, hier im Regen zu stehen und wir wechseln kein Wort. Yep, das ist dass was ich machen werde. Du wirst nicht mal ein Piepsen von mir hören."

„Tonks halt dein Maul!" sagte Harry gereizt.

„So was sagt man nicht zu Freunden, Harry."

„Du bist nicht mein Freund. Ich habe keine Freunde mehr."

„Hör auf dich traurig zu fühlen…"

„Fick dich!"

Tonks machte weiter als ob er nichts gesagt hätte. „ ...und lebe dein Leben einfach weiter. Klar, du wirst uns vielleicht nicht vergeben können, dass wir dir nicht geglaubt haben. Aber das heißt doch nicht,  
dass du hier draußen auf der Strasse leben musst für den Rest deines Lebens."

„Kann ich doch, wenn es sein muss."

„Ich versteh dich einfach nicht. Du riskierst Kopf und Kragen um einen Fremden zu retten, aber du hebst keinen Finger um dir selbst zu helfen. Bei deinem Verfahren hast du nicht einmal nach einem Anwalt  
für Hexerei gebeten um dir zu helfen."

„Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass ich einen haben könnte; und überhaupt hat mir niemand geholfen." sagte Harry traurig und erinnerte sich zurück. Wie auch immer, Harry hatte einen Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Es  
war kein schöner Gedanke, es war aber auch kein schlechter Gedanke. Es war kein guter Gedanke und auch kein böser. Es war ein selbstsüchtiger Gedanke.

"Tonks, wie findet man einen Anwält für Hexerei?"

„Sie sind alle in der Winkelgasse. Warum?"

„Gibt es eine Auflistung damit man weis wer, wofür spezialisiert ist?"

Ein Stirnrunzeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau, als sie antwortete. „Ja du kannst eine Liste in irgendeiner Buchhandlung kaufen. Sie werden aller paar Monate aktualisiert. Warum willst du das wissen?"

Mit einen neutralen Gesicht sagte Harry: „Ich will deinen Rat annehmen." Dann stand er auf und ging weg von der Aurorin.

„Wo gehst du jetzt hin?"

„Zur Winkelgasse. Ich habe einzukaufen."

x-x-x-x-x

Kurze Zeit später, nachdem Harry zu den Tropfenden Kessel ging und seine ehemaligen Freunde und den Schulleiter ignorierte, ging Harry

zu Gringott´s der Zauberer Bank. Dort hob er etwas Geld ab und wollte dann zur Buchhandlung gehen. Er hatte Tonks noch den ganzen Weg auf den Fersen, außer, als er in seinen Verließ war. Seitdem schwieg sie und versuchte sich auszurechnen was er machen könnte.

Als er den haupsächlich leeren Buchladen betrat, lief ein Angestellter auf ihn zu und fragte: „Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ja," sagte Harry kalt. „mir wurde gesagt das sie Listen der Magischen Rechtsanwälte verkaufen. Haben sie welche da?"

Der Angestellte nickte eifrig und ging, um eine Liste für Harry zu holen.

„Brauchen sie sonst noch etwas, Mr Potter? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie ihre Schulbücher für ihre Rückkehr nach Hogwarts kaufen müssen."

„NEIN" sagte Harry energisch. „Ich brauch nur die Liste." Nach dem bezahlen verließ Harry das Geschäft.

Dann lehnte er sich gegen eine Mauer und blätterte den Führer durch und suchte das was er brauchte. Schon bald fasste er einen speziellen Abschnitt ins Auge. Er begann die verschieden Einträge der Anwälte zu lesen und schnell fand er einen geeigneten. Er schaute sich um, um sich zu orientieren und steuerte dann gerade Wegs auf die Knockturn Alley zu.

„Harry," sagte Tonks schließlich, „Was denkst du wo du hingehst.?"

Und das erste Mal seit einen Jahr, drei Monaten, zwei Wochen vier Tagen, acht Stunden, 12 Minuten und 26 Sekunden lächelte Harry und setzte seinen weg fort.


End file.
